


Reflection Shards

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Adopted Children, Anger Management, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Confusion, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Open Relationships, Reaction, References to Depression, Rey Needs A Hug, Sad, Scarification, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Stand Alone, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ---------COMPLETE---------*******ideas playing in my head of a mixture - Reyux, Kylux, Reylo*******She gazes at the mirror, she doesn't  recognize  the girl staring at her... the scar across her hairline doesn't  seem familiar... what happened... who is she? Her nostrils sense lilacs... but there's  just nothing else... has she been in an accident? Where is she? Her clothes are simple... thin but soft pajamas...she doesn't  hear anything...there's no windows... there's a small bed in the room... she sighs... the girl staring back at her tells her nothing...





	1. Selling emotion

The scar doesn't  look old...or recent...

Her hair is long...braided...

She's young ...looks it...

Pretty-ish...but not hot in her opinion...scrawny...

She isn't sure at this point if when she woke up ...had she been unconscious  hours... days... months...?

Surely someone was nearby...was this a hospital?

She paces and hums...

It's too damn quiet...

Someone will have to come to feed her...right?

 


	2. Hum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hears a song in her mind...so faint...the voice so familiar...

_"hush my little one...don't cry little one... I'll be right here for you...hush my little one...don't cry little one...mommy will always love you..."_

The lullaby repeated over and over way back in the recesses of her mind...the voice soothing...

Her stomach rumbled... and she felt the urgent  need to pee...

A door...

Pushing against  the door she found a simple bathroom.

She felt better after relieving  herself.  

She splashed cool water on her face and cupped some in her hands to sip. 

It was so quiet....

The bed was plain, soft but plain sheets...one halfway comfy pillow...

The room housed a small desk, a lamp that was bolted to it. 

She opened every drawer, finding nothing  until the last...she picked up a book.

It was a collection  of poetry. Sifting through  the pages she felt the overwhelming  urge that this was hers... that she'd  read every page many times...

Romantic  poems...angry ones...nature ones about flowers and how water flowed...

She smiled.

She wasn't  alone.  She had these thoughts.

She caressed the page she looked down upon.

 

_Can you see my face,_

_As I bloom for you,_

_As I  breathe you in,_

_As you reach inside,_

_Can you release my soul,_

_As I burn within,_

_As I crave your touch,_

_As you explore my skin,_

_Do you recognize  the fire,_

_As you ignite the skies,_

_As our dreams take life,_

_As we savagely collide,_

 

She set the book down on the desk.

She realized her arm hurt.

Pulling up her sleeve she noticed bruising and puncture marks. 

Perhaps medical evidence?

From an IV?

She was hungry.

She opened the book again.

She was searching. 

For what she was not sure...

On the inside back cover there was writing.

 

_**Rey,** _

_**I'm  so excited to present you with your copy. This is your first published work, but I  know it won't  be the last !  We are so proud of you !** _

_**Love, Momma & Daddy ** _

 

She blinked.

Her book?

Her work?

Mommy? Daddy?

Hmmmmm....

She set it down again.

It was dated as published in 2017...what year was it now?

What month?

What day?

She lay against the cool surface of the pillow and closed heavy eyes...

So tired...stomach empty...

Sleep took her...

 

 

 

 


	3. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is she here? " Hux asked him.

Ben sighed, "they would have killed her...I  couldn't  leave her there helpless."

"She was barely alive...the others dead...I  assume her parents...you could have easily  kept going and escaped  the hastle." Hux responded. 

They watched her sleep. 

She had finally  recovered enough to remove the medical equipment  from the room, but she seemed lost. 

"I  think she has memory loss...too docile..." Hux tapped a few buttons on his datapad. "Healed quicker than you predicted physically  though... you can't  keep her Ben..."

"I know that Armitage...but I just...I  need to protect her." Ben looked stressed.

 


	4. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smelled something...good! Food?

Rey opened heavy lids...next to the bed, sitting on the small nightstand is a plate and bowl...

Mmmmm...

Chicken noodle soup? Crackers? A glass of juice?

She sat  up wondering who brought it...but at the same time not caring. 

It was food.

She crunched up the crackers into the soup, slowly she scooped bite after warm bite. 

Savoring.

Nothing else looked different. 

She finished and felt full. Content.

So her name might be Rey, she might have written a book, she had parents...

She sighed.

When she moved to get off the bed she bumped the edge of  the nightstand,  the spoon fell onto the floor.

A loud clank in the silent room.

Rey reached her hand out ...before she could bend down closer it had found it's way into her hand.

Well...

She dropped it...repeated the action.

Again...

Again...

The spoon would come back.

She held it out in front of her.

Letting  it go she watched amazed as it simply floated there.

"Spin..." she whispered. 

It spun in place.

She giggled.

This had to be a dream. 

She sensed...someone.

Someone was nearby...watching her...

She licked her dry lips, took a deep breath. 

The spoon hit the floor forgotten.

She approached  the wall.

Hand raised, fingers spread.

A heartbeat.

She could hear it.

Smell aftershave.

He.

He was there.

He was...not going to hurt her...

She had no idea how she knew.

The food perhaps came from him?

 

* * *

 

 

Ben knew.

It had been reckless  to stop, to help her.

The girl's  family  were obviously  runners. Trying to hide her.

Seeing her survive such a crash...then heal the way she had,  demonstrating powers...

He would be punished.

But he couldn't  let her die. 

He'd  watched them collect her parents, the car, they'd  left without much ceremony.  

He was glad he'd taken anything  that hinted her presence  with them. 

Hux had not liked it, but they were on their own out here. She was safe. They're  research uncompromised for now. 

They'd  modified the room for her.

He would give her the items when it was time. 

He'd  left the book, she'd  been clutching it.

But now...he felt it...her reaching through the wall to him...so strange.

She had made the spoon move... float...

He'd  always been told they were extinct...

Lilacs...he smelled lilacs...

 


	5. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey remembers being small...making the petals float and circle her...she loved to play in her grandmother's garden. But...her mother would get so angry. She told her never to use her powers...the force was a myth these days...if she were seen the government would be told...she'd be taken...studied...worse...her father worried...

Ben found his study boring, it was monotonous...

Working for the First Order was financially secure but not motivating.  They cared about money...power.

He and Hux were systematically  testing patients brought to them.  

Society was addicted to many things...many had lost their ability to feel pain...some empathy...some sexual pleasure...some fear or anger...you could buy  a drug from this global company to feel anything  you lacked.

Shop for experiences as it were. They had collected the last batch the previous  month. Leaving Ben and Hux to organize  and catalog the results before the next set were brought in. 

Ben smiled. He thought of the girl...she felt things. Her book showed her vast spectrum. The company  would pay handsomely for her...if they knew.

Hux had told him he wanted no part of her presence.  She was so young, he would not hand her to those monsters. 

Ben had to agree. She was worth hiding.

Even if their profession  was sketchy at best...the two men had lines they wouldn't  cross. The patients  they studied were never children...that was one stipulation.

He wondered how she realized her powers and emotions existed...what her parents felt. 

He had no doubt she was of the legends...those who felt so much had been hunted ...killed... used... into extinction so long ago...

And...beautiful...

A dangerous mental note.

Ben lacked the ability to cry...he tended to view people's  losses as just a choice. You eat, you shower, your spouse dies, you lose your house, ...no different  than losing a shoe. 

But...when he'd  seen her in the broken glass...next to deceased parents.... bloody.... unconscious.... he had hesitated... instead of passing the scene. 

He'd  collected her...her things... treated her wounds... cared for her...hid her here...he felt...her loss...

It was a foul tasting thing. 

Loss.

Confusion. 

He intended to talk to her. He did.


	6. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you touch a feeling, can you wrap it, claim it, protect it...see it as you would the sun?

"Hello." Rey greeted to no one.

She knew he was there though.

Hux blinked. He entered the room, locking the door.

"You felt ...me. " he muttered.  

She smiled, "yes...Armitage. nice flowing name...you don't  like it here...you don't want to hurt me..."

He kept close to the door.

Kept his distance.

"You...are young. You don't  belong here...but he won't  let you go. I ...just wanted to check on you. I  see you are fine, I'll  just be on my way..." he was oh so nervous in her presence.  He turned away to go back out. 

Frozen. 

His arms.

His legs.

No part of him would listen to his brain and move...

"Wait..." her voice softly purred in his ear. 

She was pressed against  his back, fingers curling into his skin on his wrist.

"I am young...but not so young... they were trying to hide me...I  remember...." Rey whispered.

"Your...associate...he is gone for the night. I  felt him leave. You are anxious...you feel small. You are afraid even if your mind can't  let your body understand  the feeling." She added.

Moving to his front, she eyed him.

He swallowed.

"You are alone Armitage..." she said like a breath against his lips.

He didn't  understand  what was happening,  Ben should not have left...even just to run home...he should not have entered her room...

He closed his eyes.

Warmth and wetness caressed his lips...

Her lips...

No...he thought...no...no...no...

She licked his bottom lip. 

He parted his mouth open barely but it was enough...she circled her arms around his neck and deepened  the kiss. 

His frozen body moved...he held her against  him tighter...kissing her back with abandon...

What was this taking him over...

It was ...so much...

Parts of him stiffened...

Ben was going to be pissed...

But he couldn't  stop himself...

He moaned into her mouth...his hands kneading her flesh through the fabric...

She pulled back.

Heavy breaths.

"Sleep." She demanded softly.

He crumpled to the floor.

Rey tried the door.

Locked still. Code.

Damn.

She knew the other one would be back.

She crossed the room and sat on the bed.

She left him where he fell.

 


	7. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey adjusted Hux on the floor, perhaps when she allowed him to wake he would not be so sore. Desire was an emotion she pushed into him...his brain was fighting against the feeling...he was utterly confused...just as the other one lacked sadness...she'd made him feel her loss...her pain...even unconscious she'd affected his friend...the one who found them...the one who took her...fed her...

"You can have him back...I  only put him to sleep  to make you come in." she offered.

Ben nodded, "he shouldn't  have entered, he feels too much empathy  for others...he wanted me to let you go..."

She remained sitting on the bed. "you saved me...you must want something..."

"I didn't  want you to die...simple. If they took you...you would serve their purpose  then be killed. Your parents,  I  assume were running with you. Even if the wreck had not occurred  they wouldn't  have gotten  far..." Ben watched her from outside the door.

Rey smiled. "You didn't  like feeling my sadness...loss. He  was overwhelmed  by my desire...it confused his system.  Why?"

"We...most of us can't  feel every thing...we all miss pieces or several.  The company  I work for actually  provides options to fill those holes for a price. Most don't  bother..." Ben explained.

"You do it here, test people's  reactions to the fillers...I sense lingering ripples...hundreds of them. What your company  does...it fades...it's not real..." she moved  slowly  toward the door. "You want to feel more...you are incomplete...I  still don't  remember  most things...but I  know my parents were  like you...missing parts...they did love me..."

Ben closed his eyes...swallowed. "I  wondered if they were like you...you are of the force...you have powers...will you kill us ?"

She gave him a sympathetic glance. "Why would I? You saved me...I  can leave..."

The door between  them beeped. Ben was startled.

So the code wasn't  really preventing her.

"You didn't  leave before?" He questioned.

"When I put him to sleep I couldn't  sense the door code, your mind just gave it to me. I  thought it...it unlocked...do you want me to stay Benjamin?" She slipped closer.

Ben saw her, this frail looking thing, "I  ...no. I  don't  want you to go...but I won't  stop you."

She looked back and Hux woke. "Ben? ...."

"Will you stay?" Ben asked her.

She touched his face, looking in his eyes, "yes...I  think I will..."

Hux gathered himself to his feet, "she did something  to me...what now?"

"Now we prepare for guests, the next batch to test will be arriving soon. She can't  be  noticeable while they are here." Ben explained.

Rey nodded, "I won't be...the room will appear  empty..."

Ben didn't  budge."can we test you ? Your abilities?"

"Maybe...can we eat now? ...and clothes? She asked.

Hux stepped  up, "yes,  we can show you the kitchens...and there's  extra clothes in the storage room. I  can show you. Ben, double check arrival day and time please...I  don't want to die because  we decided  on a pet project..."

"Yes, I  will see you in a bit Rey...I  have questions to start with. I  have a box of your other belongings in my office. Eat and change, and Hux can bring you there after." Ben stated and headed down the hall away from them.

Hux motioned, "come...this way."

Rey followed Hux. 

She found them both intriguing.

They tasted of remorse...loss...but also hope...possibilities...


	8. Glimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey watched them closely, Armitage and Benjamin, their names rolled off her tongue. They had both known pain...it was there plain as day to her behind serious eyes. Though she felt drawn to Ben...she liked his smell...the rhythm of his heartbeat...the way he bit his bottom lip...

"So you prefer  Hux...why? Your name is elegant..." Rey  purred in his ear startling  him.

Hux backed away, "you can't  just -... that's rude to creep up on people Rey..."

"I make you nervous..." she stated smiling.

He swallowed, "well...yes...I don't interact with people  much... women hardly ever ...because I lack what they...require...no woman wants a man who isn't  passionate...desiring them..."

"I scared you then...pushing those feelings in your head...I'm sorry..." Rey looked at the floor of his office ashamed. 

"It...is ok...you didn't  understand it was wrong..." he defended.

She gave him a tender look, "why don't  you take the drugs? Take them...find someone?"

Hux shook his head, "I fear it now...and I'm  committed  to our work...I  will move on eventually... publish our findings... besides, Ben is my friend...we enjoy a friendship...a companionship..."

"Friendship...I  suppose you can both be my friend?" she asked hopeful. 

He saw the fragile expression,  her hope.

He had already  conversed  more with her than another female...his own mother died when he was so young.

"Yes...I  believe  so." Hux replied.

Rey grinned. 

 

* * *

 

 

She left his office.

Her room looked more like a room now.

After retrieving her box of items and bag from Ben's  office she'd  went about unpacking.

She liked the clothes. They were comfortable and colorful. 

She felt real again. Her memories seeping in as she ran her fingers over each object...

The perfume scent filled her nose... lilacs...her mother's  smell...she's given Rey a bottle  since she loved it so much...

Then she eyed the doll...it was cloth...old...her grandmother  had sewn it for her mother when she was small...they'd been very poor...

Other books...children's stories... classic fairytales...more poetry books... novels about fighting dragons...powerful witches...warriors... dried roses in one of the covers ...

Jewelry...her grandmother's  simple wedding band...a silver bracelet that had flowers engraved...a necklace with a beautiful  deep purple  stone...

Rey adored the stone...it sang to her...

She felt warm when she held it... like it held her as a lover...or a loving parent...

So strange...

Notebooks...many...scribbled full of her writings...

Rey wished every memory  would come back...

Music...she had old cds, a small cd player...she plugged it in and stuck a disc in...

As the notes hit the air Rey  danced around...floating through the room feeling light...she could see the music...her joy pushed out... 

* * *

 

 

Ben checked the incoming list again....several patients could not feel fear, two anger, one sadness, four happiness, one lust, one couldn't  focus on any task, three  had a combination  of feelings they lacked.

He reviewed  the medications and timeframes of use. 

The company  found some drugs only lasted so long...or the doses kept having to be increased...Ben and Hux were trying  to figure out why...

If patients were becoming  desensitized to the drugs...the company loses money...or patients  could  be hurt...

Ben dropped his clipboard...

Gasping...grabbing his chest...

What the fuck ?!

His body felt light...hot...

Music filled  his ears...

He closed his eyes...

Lilacs... 

Humming...

"Rey...?" He barely whispered  the words...

He fell to the floor...

 

 


	9. Flickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey became their shadow...asking questions...peeking over their shoulders...

"She...is starving for answers... eternally curious." Hux told Ben. 

Ben nodded, "true. She did well while they were here...hid...was as if she disappeared...and now she observes our research...our findings..."

"She's...a sponge..." She'd grown on Hux. Pestered him to Ben's delight.

Ben found himself  drawn to her.

She explored every inch of their facility.

Listened to them interview  the subjects.

She found the men that escorted the subjects cold and blank.

Ben explained that The First Order kept certain types of employees neutral for security  reasons.

Similar to the seclusion  Hux and Ben enjoyed.

Rey touched his papers like they were treasures...silk...diamonds...

She moved gracefully but always too close...

Her loss...her pain stunk up into his nostrils...

But her smile...her eyes...Ben couldn't  look away...

He wanted to cut into her...her mind...her experiences...inject them into his brain and watch them unfold.

Hux smirked. "she's under your skin...be careful."

"Me? You're  the one who she tries to tempt to feel lust...she kissed you...she's always... touching you..." Ben almost spoke to him with something  akin to jealousy. 

Rey wandered past them.

She flicked her fingers and the air crackled. 

Ben and Hux froze. 

The air swirled suddenly, almost dancing around her...hair moving.

"She's..." Hux muttered low. 

Ben sighed, "she is..."

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben opened her book...not for the first time. She was sequestered off with Hux...he was running chemical tests.

_my heart bleeds,_

_Pretty pebbling on the floor,_

_You cut deep in,_

_I feel you rock,_

_Waves wash in,_

_Your pain washes out,_

_Bleeding toward,_

_The fragmented stars,_

_She's  gone,_

_She's  part of you,_

_You're lost,_

_You're  found,_

_Demons grown from tears,_

_Angelic frames of skin,_

_Swimming in her touch,_

_You falter._

 

 

He reads the words. Ben sees her.

She feels so deeply. 

He knew...

Rey was an anomaly...dangerous.

He wanted her.

That was new.

He was a man...he fucked...he released...he didn't  suffer Hux's  lack of interest...

And Rey was physically ... something to desire.

The women he met before transferring here... wide legged and ready...desperate to feel.  

Quick to swallow the pills or inject the needles...he saw potential.

Watched their eyes roll back and moans escape  as he thrusted. 

Ben liked it. Feeling powerful. 

 

But her...

Not everyone was a tool to use...

Now he was part of the machine... that sold emotion...

Her written words stirred him inside. 

 

 


	11. Whisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux knew Ben watched Rey like a predator...controlled by his urges. It seemed pointless to him though, her other attributes were far more intriguing.

"Do that again..." Hux asked her.

Rey turned the lights on...then off ...then on...

"What does it feel like when you do that?" He prodded.

"Energy moving out of me...like it listens." Rey tried to explain. 

He supposed  she was attractive...

His body was so empty...he's felt the hole inside since she pushed her lust into him...it had overwhelmed...a short circuit. 

She has refrained...but touches him. Like tests.

Small touches...

Usually  when he attempts  to crunch his data, sort the mountains of paperwork...

Ben can never be bothered  to assist  him with.  

"Energy lives inside every single being...every thing living...or not...I  feel it...I  move it to make things happen..." Rey tells him.

"Can you see our emotions?" He asks.

Rey nodded, "it's  like threads I can tug at...some are lit up...some dark...dormant. It's  not that you can't  feel desire Armitage... lust...it's just asleep inside your mind.  I  pushed mine into you that day...overlapped your thread waking it up.  But when I receded it went back dark."

"Fascinating..." he muttered. 

Rey reached out, he was faced away from her again. 

She touched his back...saw him shiver.


	12. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey found their data interesting. But at the same time so flat...

Why do they hover?

Rey sees their history...layers ...years...

Boys...into men...

It makes her head ache.

She feels like they throw her pebbles...

Into the vast waters of her psyche.

She observes the ripples...

Electric...

So deep it all digs...

Benjamin...Armitage...messy beings...

She drifts...

"I hear you Rey...when you creep around in my head...you're not as subtle as you think..." Ben accused.

Rey nodded. "I ... I am sorry...your thoughts ...they're so loud...your memories echo sometimes...my curiosity  gets the better of me..."

Rey felt shame.

"Forgiven..." Ben replied noticing  her tenseness.

"Haunting your veins...is your emotions... do you want to feel them Ben?" Rey let her tears fall.

He cringed, "why are you crying?"

Rey sighed wiping her cheeks, "I  felt it...what you can't...you miss them...you hate yourself...you would drown in such grief..."

Ben knew.

She was seeing when he  left the...his own family...coming to work for this company...

He had tried the drugs...unlike Hux he welcomed it...the sorrow had washed over him...

And here was Rey...tapping in...

"It's  ok... I don't  regret my decision  all the time...our beliefs  were different... I  had to go..." Ben  hoped it would ease her.

Rey blinked...staggered...

"The world is full of this...blank spots...dark threads...and they profit...from incomplete beings..." Rey sounded so sad.

Ben knew she felt enough for ten people..."can you... turn it off?"

"Yes..." Rey closed her eyes.  Her brow furrowed.

Her presence faded in the back of his head.

The room itself seemed less heavy.

Rey walked toward Ben.

"You...saved me because  of them..." she stated.

He was about to protest. 

Hux raced in."Ben! ...they are fucking here! Snoke...his suits... they are here!"

The fear in his tone massive.

"But he never...he never comes...here..." Ben was unsure... bewildered.

Rey nodded,  "I'll  make myself scarce. My room will not exist while they're here. Be careful Ben...Hux..."

Then she was gone...

"Did something go wrong with the last batch of patients? Their tests?" Hux asked.

He was nervous.

Ben shrugged, "well...no, normal results."

He thought a moment, "actually...I  did state in one of my reports about the decrease in time potency.  Certain feelings...aren't lasting as long...requiring higher doses. I presented the stats...all my analysis."

Hux rubbed his face, "that's  it then...higher dosing...he wants answers..."

"It was all in my reports..." Ben seemed annoyed. 

"I guess we will see...they are at the door now." Hux swallowed.

 

 

 


	13. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey can sense it, taste it,...cruel confidence. This...Snoke, he's not kind. Ben and Hux feel fear...its acrid...foul. She shifts behind her self-made cage, invisible.

"Yes, ...well the last batch of patients proved exactly  what we've  predicted.  The drugs are not creating the same effects...or lasting as long. Potency  is a major concern." Snoke rattled walking around their lab.

Ben swallowed,  "um...yes...in my reports I  warned of oversaturation. People are becoming immune  to this approach,  it's  requiring  higher dosing to feel the same...eventually they won't  work."

"Yes sir, Ben is right...the timetable was in the last set of paperwork." Hux added.

Snoke nodded,  " I read it...my team has been  pursuing other avenues...are you familiar  with the force theories?"

That caught Ben off guard, "um...yes?"

"Well...there have been recent sightings of true use. Thought to be extinct, most people in society would not even  realize the person next to them was a force sensitive  or user...they are not gone...we've collected them. Some escaped..." Snoke snarled. 

Hux piped up, "what...would you do with them?"

"Those we've found are being tested, watched,...they can push emotions... feelings into others.  They demonstrate  powers over elements...it's interesting.  We've attempted extracting the ability or to control them to use them creating similar effects as our drugs. Charging more to our patients of course. But the effect last longer, feel deeper, burrows in their minds. The problem  is the subject we use drains over time... expires. Most subjects we've  found have been children..." Snoke seemed unphased and blank talking about dying children.  It disgusted Ben and Hux.  Rey felt it.

Snoke continued,  "our scouts and hunters tracked one near here...the parents had dormant sensitivity  in their genes...the child is at large. She's older...oldest we've  found. Teenager, very potent subject, powerful. She could be the key to solving our problem. Her parent's were discovered  by neighbors harboring  her...ran. Their car wrecked, she escaped we believe. It's  only a matter of time...she'll be found. When she is I'll  get her test results to you. Until then I'm  sending a patient  for you to run tests on for me...he's still feeling the effects of our last child used, keep him sedated. I'll expect a report from you Solo within the month, my men will return to collect him."

"Yes sir..." Ben cowered. 

It was ...alot to absorb.

Hux remained silent, seemed to be trying not to attract attention.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours after Snoke departed, Rey  appeared.

"He tasted horrible...greedy, cruel." She made a sour face. "He hurts children for money..."

"He's a businessman...he only cares about money...but at least he didn't  find you." Hux offered.

Rey smiled, her joy radiated into them both.

Ben sighed, Hux smiled back.

"That...right there is what he wants people  like you for." Ben told her.

Hux interrupted,  "the man they're  sending us will be here by Friday,  Rey  you will have to stay away from him. They can pull his memories and see you in them if you are not careful."

"I will stay away...but I  want to read the reports if that's  ok." Rey asked.

"That's...fine." Ben replied reluctantly.

 

 

* * *

 

Hux showered, he wandered from his bathroom  and slumped onto his bed, his head hurt...exhausted.

He laid back closing his eyes.

He thought of the children...how many had been used by Snoke? How many innocents  died for a buck? Rey...she could have been one of them?

He sighed.

"You feel regret...knowing that man at all makes you feel shame...it makes you a good man Armitage." Her soft voice startled him...

"Rey?" Hux muttered, not seeing her.

Rey allowed herself to show, sitting next to him.

"Oh,...don't scare me like that Rey. Did...did you need something?" He realized how close she was, nervousness took over.

Rey smiled, reaching over touching his leg, "I wanted to feel you. Ben's  hiding in his lab. You both protected me today. You both hate what he's  doing...I'm grateful. "

"Well...um...it's just common sense to disagree with abusing children... it's wrong... it could be you...I  ...don't like that idea..." he said shakily.

He felt warmth creeping up his spine...into his chest...his mind fired into obscene thoughts...he glanced down...he was erect.

Erect and very confused.

And then he wasn't...it was Rey. 

She was pushing her lust into him again...he couldn't  bring himself  to ask her to stop.

Instead he realized he only had on night pants, his hand reached down inside them, released his cock...he rubbed...shame filled him...

But desire overran that...

"Ah...oh...um...oh god..." he mumbled.

Rey used one hand and joined his rubbing him.

He stared at her.

Her at him as image after image flew into his head.

He came so suddenly  it startled him.

A mess made spilling over both their hands. 

Her other hand jerked up and a rag from his bathroom flew to her. 

She wiped off her hand and him.

He could not muster a word.

He just stared. Panting.

She guided him to lay back, curled up beside his form.

Flicked her wrist bringing his blankets over them.

He was content.

She licked her lips, he tasted like bliss. Like adoration.

Hux smirked, "was that perhaps a thankyou for being a decent human being? If so, it was unnecessary... but amazing to feel."

"Yes and no...I  am grateful  you and Ben  didn't  try to hand me over to him. But...I  enjoy the taste of your reactions to me Armitage...I  want to give you pleasure and gave some of my own. Your reaction gave me one. I was very wet...I  want to try actual sex eventually...you will give it to me when I'm ready." Rey explained. 

Hux felt very on the spot, but he also knew after what he enjoyed, he would deny this lovely creature nothing...

He did wonder about Ben's opinion...

"Ok..." he responded.

Rey laid her head on his chest, "I'm staying here with you tonight. The feelings I gave you won't dissipate and we can sleep solid."

"Alright...good night." He allowed his eyes to close.

"Good night she said."

 

 


	14. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knew...he knew she'd stayed in Hux's room all night...he saw her go in and not exit. Livid.

Why ?

Hux couldn't  want her the way he was able to?

She had to pour desire into him to get him to react?

Ben didn't  require such effort...

He got hard just thinking of her smooth skin...

Lilacs...and sunshine...her scent haunted his senses...

Yet...

Hux...

Why?

Broken drawn to broken ...

He remembered trying to hit on Armitage  in the beginning...two people alone so much...

Can get lonely...

He was attracted.

He's tried to kiss him... he'd  rubbed his cock trying to get a rise...

Hux had remained flaccid.   

Pushed him away.

Skin not even blushing...while Ben  was frustrated,  hard, breathless...

They discussed  it...Hux explained  what he lacked.

Ben went back to occasionally taking a trek into the town closest to get his rocks off...

Not what he wanted...

But it worked... 

But now...

He knew something  happened... Hux wasn't  sharing what...but Ben knew it was more than a kiss this time...

He .Was. Pissed.

Jealousy wasn't attractive.

He didn't  say anything,  but he felt it.

Why?

Rey watched them type...analyze...

She ate lunch and dinner with them.

After her own shower she retired to her room...

Yet...

Ben heard her padding bare feet into Hux's  room again tonight. Late.

Why?

He gripped himself in the dark picturing  what could be... might be...

What the two would look like sprawled out before him...

For him...

He let himself get lost within the fantasy...

 

 

...next door Rey and Hux simply slept tonight, completely  unaware of their starring role in Ben's  jealous haze of lusty blissful imagination.

 

 

 


	15. Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind faith was never something Armitage was blessed with. He considered the idea of questioning everything... anything as his right as a human being. A man with a mind... a heart...a life... has the right to know.

Hux didn't  like Snoke poking around... they were not on their own anymore. 

They had to be careful, keep the girl safe.

His urge to protect had nothng to do with their newfound closeness...

No part from her...touching him... making him ...react.

He was not addicted...

He wasn't...

Ben's  odd behavior  aside.

Hux filed the paperwork he'd  been behind on.

Such a pain in the ass.

Ben was sulking.

They would accomplish nothing if at odds. 

"Hux...a word..." Ben  muttered.

Hux allowed him in his office.

"You ...you've been spending time with Rey. I  know she's  been sneaking into your room Hux!" Ben accused.

"Yes...I  don't  regret it. She...makes me feel things. It's  so...god Ben... it's amazing. What she does is different than the drugs the First Order sells...what Snoke pushes... it's not...what she does...it's so deep inside..." Hux defended.

Ben glared, "you take advantage of her! She's  too young to know being...with you like that is wrong !"

"Wrong huh?! Because she's not fucking you?! I'm not stupid Solo... you want her! I  haven't ... done that with her...just smaller things... mostly petting...she likes that I am blank and can be filled...examined. Besides... it's up to her what she does." Hux poked his chest hard with his finger, getting in his face. 

Ben growled. "You are foolish...just watch yourself."

"Just concentrate on the task at hand. Or Snoke will have our heads on a platter !" Ben ordered. 

Hux watched as Ben stormed out.

This little pouting bullshit  wasn't  over...

Hux smirked. 

Neither was his exploration with Rey...

 

 


	16. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey knew they'd told her to keep away... but... the subject lay so still... harmless...

They'd  sedated the man.

23?... no 24?

Charles?

No children...

No wife...

Womanizer...many partners...

Businessman...paid alot of money for his treatment.

Rey didn't  touch him.

She tasted greed on him.  He'd  had no regrets on how he got to feel his lust...passion...

In his mind she saw him grin with satisfaction as the child concentrated...as their ability was shoved into him.

The child's  innocence twisted inside the man. 

Out of the facility he'd gone home to his mansion...sated his wants with multiple women.

It hadn't  been his first fix...

Rey cringed. Sickened.

She watched his mind play out so many debauched acts...

There was no love...no tenderness...

It was rough, cruel...the women were nothing...

She felt his frustration...it lasted 8 months. Better than the pills. 

But...upon his return that same child was pulled from their room...forced to give him what he wanted.

This time the man walked away. The child collapsed ...died.

The effect was lasting longer, but Snoke had him brought in for testing.

They needed answers.

Rey frowned. This man was bad.

He caused that child's  death.

When she gave to Hux...to Ben... her parents before...

Her body didn't react like that child's  had...

What made Rey different.

She reached out to Ben and Hux, they wouldn't like that she'd  searched the man...but maybe what she saw could help them.

Keep Snoke away...

She fed them every detail...

 

"Rey!" Ben yelled.

Rey grimaced. He wasn't happy...


	17. Fearfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't understand...they have the tech to pull his memories. His brain will recognize your touch. The thing you do. He's had access to your kind... you saw. Your signature... power residue will be in him." Ben wanted to yank his own hair out.

Rey made him stop pacing. 

She traced her fingers across his face from his forehead  down to his chin.  _Stop._

He stared.

She cupped his cheek.   _I am not afraid Benjamin._

He was feeling fear? For her? How?

She wasn't....feeling that right now?

How could he be? He can't  be?!

 

 _You can if the dark parts begin to thread together...your mind...is trying._ Rey slowly caressed his skin.

He was like Armitage.

Both had these...holes in them.

Ben was just more stubborn. 

"He abused their gifts...Snoke hands these children over to be drained and thrown away. Children  like me." She stated.

Ben didn't  know what he should do. He thought he might hit the ground if her hand ceased it movements. 

"He....yes...but that man pays for the privilege as well Rey. What you did...could bring Snoke here to you... you won't  drain like the others..." Ben managed to push the words out.

"True. But that man in there...I  took it all back from him...what remained... his body will give out. Small price for what he stole. Life for life..." Rey tilted up. Kissed Ben's neck.

Ben groaned.

It was weakness.  But her touch...

He knew she spoke the truth.

Snoke would come though...also truth.

His report on the patient?

"Will be detailed...truthful. The effects wore off...just as they feared...but a side effect occurred. His body gave out...he died. One organ at a time just stopped working...the last being his mind. Overexposure. His blood...tissue will show the progression. You will be your typical ocd self. Beyond reproach." Rey kissed his cheek. 

Beyond reproach...he could do that. 

He heard the machines beeping... like they were so far away. 

All he could do was stand there. He knew the man was dying...he knew why. 

He felt her lips along his jaw. 

He heard the beeping less.

 He knew how his reports would read... how he would examine  the body...how to answer the questions he knew would come...

The video surveillance? It would show...?

"I've  fixed that...let it go Ben. You don't feel sadness for his death.... you don't  fear what Snoke will do...you are fine." Rey ran her tongue along his bottom  lip coaxing. 

Ben closed his eyes as she kissed him...let her tongue prod. Meeting hers with his.

It suffocated his senses. 

All he felt was this. 

Deeper.

Oh god...this...so ...much...please !

Her arms went around his neck pulling him tighter to her.  He kissed her harder. His hands still glued to his sides. 

Why was I ...worried? I don't  remember...?

She tastes....so good...

Rey inhaled him. So strong. 

He felt lighter...

"Rey!" Hux yelled.

She pulled away, stepped back.

Ben blinked, standing there stunned.

"What? Rey, what were you doing to him? What happened  to our patient?" Hux was confused.

The beeping had gotten his attention.  

Then he found the guy dead...Rey kissing Ben who looked almost drunk...?

Rey blushed, " I  wasn't hurting Ben.  I  dealt with your...patient. Ben was upset...I  got carried away..."

"You, ... I get it...but you need to be careful with us Rey, you could have hurt him. As for the patient...I'll help Ben. But he wasn't wrong... when he sees the results, finds out he died here...he will come." Hux stated.

Rey nodded,  "I know what to do about Snoke...when he does come...let him have me. Ben won't  like it...but I know what to do. It protects you both...and any others like me who have managed  to stay hidden still....He's killed so many"

"Telling you no isn't  an option  is it?" Hux frowned.

Rey smiled  warmly, "no..."

"I'll  take care of this...Ben, wake up." Hux said.

Ben shook his head looked confused still. "Lord... Hux ...we ...might be fucked."

Hux grinned, "perhaps not...come on, shit to do..."

Rey left them to it.

She was taking from Ben...she should have been more careful...

But Snoke...she could take it all from him.

 


	18. Product recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben shifted back and forth in his seat before mustering the balls to hit send.

Rey spent the night in Hux's  room...again. 

Ben seethed, but she kept sending  calmness into him. Keeping him at bay. 

The patient had been disposed of after Ben examined him...filled out his reports for Snoke. 

He watched helpless as she led Hux behind the closed door.

If Hux felt half the effect he had...?

It was no wonder Snoke could milk so much money from a single dose. 

 

Ben lay on his bed pining... feeling more empty than he had in the entirety of his life.

Rey was not what Snoke expects...

He truly had no concept of what a force wielder was capable  of.

Sensation gripped him.

It felt like hands were creeping up his thighs...lips circling his already aching cock...

The sublime warmth...

Shit!

"Oh fucking...!" Ben yelled.

His body was on fire...teeth marring his chest...

A hand crushed his throat as he felt thrust  after thrust on him... grinding down...

Wetness surrounding him...

She was fucking Hux! 

Rey....was riding him...he felt it...her need...Hux was smothering... drowning...

Ben convulsed with them as she came hard dragging her nails into Hux's  skin. 

Heard her moans in his head...

Hux's  release...

The groan of satisfaction...then light kisses along Ben's  neck and face. A small hand twining with his.

Ben  lay there solid. Damp with sweat and chest pounding.

Holy fuck!

His cock spent in his pants. Blood seeping through his shirt from invisible  nails...

Rey giggled in his head...walls separating him from seeing their afterglow...

 

_didn't  want you to feel left out Benjamin..._

 

* * *

 

 

Snoke arrived with his usual flare,  "your findings were disappointing... yet...you give me a great gift."

"Yes sir, we stumbled upon her quite by accident, we believe she was hiding and scrounging for food. She's  been cleaned, sedated, and waits for your will in her room."

"You gave her a false set up of comfort and secured her for me... a bonus and promotion  is a definite possibility. " Snoke seemed impressed. "The small ones were a cause for concern...never lasting long enough. But this ...Rey ...will last...your tests show such a power within her...so useful. I  already have clients lined up to purchase time.  Have you sampled the goods?"

Ben nodded, "yes...Hux tasted her desire...lust. I  encountered her fear... sadness...loss. So pure. Fine quality. She is ready for transport."

"Very well, my men will prep her. She'll  be taken directly to my compound. " Snoke sneered. "I look forward to trying her myself... innocent joy...bliss...perhaps a dash of lust...my machine is ready."

Ben wanted to rip off the man's  arm and beat him with it. 

Hux was no better.

They hated Rey's  plan.

The thought of that knarled  hand running over her beautiful body...

His machine sucking her force from her mind...her cells...

The pain she'll  feel...

 

As Snoke and his men drove away, Ben felt true ache and despair...

 

 

_he won't see me coming..._

 

 


	19. Moving the goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wasn't sedated...she was most definately not helpless...

She could feel Armitage  and Benjamin...

They were anxious...worried...

Livid.

 

Snoke was...pleased.

 

His hunger tasted like ash...

Greed.

Lust.

 

Cruel.

 

He was stained...so much blood....

So many lights snuffed out....

Rey was going to grind his bones... suck him dry...

The transport took a while...she knew it would.

She remained still.

So still. 

She had told them, she had to go to the compound...Snoke had others still...4 children...3 girls...1 boy...

All under 11...

The youngest only 3.

It was a twisted purpose...purging them.

Using them.

No, they weren't being physically  fucked by these paying clients... but their minds were being raped... plundered none the less...power extracted...

It was vile.

 

Rey would end it...

He would pay dearly...

He wouldn't  see her coming...

So sure of his superiority...

 

The truck came to a stop eventually. 

Rey was ready...

 

Victory would taste sweet...

 

Like blood...

...like death !

 

 

 

 


	20. Crush it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey let them move her from the truck... into the compound... she felt them... the children. They sensed her arrival...

_"shhhhhh... I'm here." Rey sent them calming._

 

"she should awaken soon. Remove the binders and collar, place her in the chamber. The machine is ready for her." Snoke ordered. 

"Yes sir." The timid man replied. "And the others?"

"Their appointments are scheduled. For the two younger ones, their last...the two older ones may last another round...maybe." Snoke cackled. Leaving to freshen up in his wing of the compound. 

 

Rey felt the man remove the binders...the collar...

She saw his thoughts as he carried her into a large boxed room.

His thoughts were murky...like dirty water. He didn't like it here...he was disgusted by his job...

She sensed Snoke on the far side. 

She could sense how many workers were stationed in various nooks and crannies...

"So young...they're always so young..." the man muttered.

He scowled, laying her on the small bed.

When he exited, he locked the door.

Rey knew she could unlock it easily. 

 

She needed Snoke to come back first.

Like the man she'd drained at the research center ...she wanted him to know, see it was her.

Snoke would have every client's  name and location in his mind. She needed him close and the time to procure both. 

She felt the anxiety. The children  didn't have long...too weak.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah, Herald...always a pleasure." Lena greeted, "the usual  I assume?"

Herald grinned, "yes, my dear. Is the little blonde still alive?"

"She is, this will be her last transfer though I'm afraid. The payment you sent has been received, you may go into your suite and ready yourself for transfer." Lena explained. 

Herald nodded, "a shame I'm sure, but Snoke will find more. The rate I pay will keep me informed of new arrivals."

The attendant directed  him inside. 

His suite was as it always was. 

He enjoyed a drink.

The girl arrived.

He smirked, the child always looked terrified. Every child they'd  brought him did. Like they knew... ever inching toward death.

"Olivia lay back." The attendant  ordered.

Herald moved forward, raising his hands. 

The attendant fitted him with the gloves, those used for smaller transfers.

The child was then strapped in at her wrists and ankles, finally neck.

"She's secure. Snoke says you may keep her however long you wish if she survives initial withdrawl. The transfer may be complete this round... continue until the heart stops. You're additional fee was received after we spoke." Turning, the attendant smiled.  "Enjoy."

Leaving him alone.

"Ah well sweet one, it's just us now." Herald pressed each gloved hand to the little girl's temples.

For a moment he thought it wasn't working...then came the flood...

He swam in her power...bliss. perfect undiluted bliss and joy.

He grinned, eyes glazed.

"Mmmm. More. Let go child...let go." He muttered.

She blinked. Tears sneaking out.

Her skin paled.

Her breathing and heartbeat slowed... slowed...

Stopped.

 

_"NO!" Rey screamed._

She'd  thought she had more time. 

But the child was blank. Her energy empty. 

Dark thread.

The man held it. 

Rey was livid.

 

* * *

 

 

"Come back soon Sir, hoped you enjoyed your services." The attendant told Herald as he was preparing to leave. 

The effect would last a while. He wanted to get started with his list of fun tasks while he could truly enjoy them. 

"I  will...and did as always." Herald got almost to the exit when he collapsed.

The frantic attendant called for medics, alerted Snoke. 

When the medics scanned him,  the transfer he'd  completed was retracted. His organs dead inside. His brain practically fried.

It was...alarming.

Snoke saw the similarities however... to the previous death.

"It seems our new acquisition has been...busy. Disappointing. It seems I  may not be able to drag out her use. She may be more of a liability  than I predicted. " Snoke punched in a code at her door. 

Rey shook. Fell to the floor.

Electrical pulses shot through her. 

Gas seeped inside.

Her eyes grew heavy.

 

 


	21. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke sneered down at Rey's crumpled form. "She's cost me resources...money... that man brought in clients...he was a regular!" His assistant trembled as he barked orders.

_"Ben...? Armitage...? I ...he has me...I  need your help..." weakly she sent tendrils  to them._

_Ben and Hux felt her reaching. They didn't  fight it. "Take what you need..." they replied._

 

Snoke watched as she lay strapped down within his main contraption.  

It gave him a taste of satisfaction... little bitch cost him two clients. He was not pleased.

"This one will be completely drained, set up the clients in separate rooms...I will remain with her. Keep the appointments coming until she dies. " Snoke  ordered. 

Rey felt so heavy...like rocks were inside her...holding her. The straps themselves were nothing...but the other...she couldn't  ...place it.

Five rooms circled the machine. None could see beyond their seats inside. 

Each client had been given their usual beverage.  

Rey  sensed each...what they lacked...

One man...confidence...

The next...desire...lust...

The next...excitement...the rush...

The next was a woman...joy...

 

Then him...Snoke was in the room with her...

He wanted her lust...desire...but also joy...her satisfaction...rage...

She could taste he was barely losing his last transfer...he was filled with hate ...anger toward her.

The last one he'd used was so young... 4? ...boy?

The child had given him two  transfers... one recently within the past month...the first a month before...

How can these people not see how wrong what this man does is?!

 

Snoke closed his eyes pleased. 

The machine whirred...the air filled with energy...

"Ah...yes...so potent! Solo was right...she's more than the others..." Snoke almost looked mid  orgasm.

Rey  felt herself being split ...ripped in multiple  directions... the pieces they wanted...

NO!!!!!

Her mind screamed.

 

She yanked more on the tendrils from Ben and Hux trying to shove these people out of her...

Snoke grimaced. "Something's wrong.  Check the readouts... she's...."

But his words were cut off by the sounds of wailing...screams...from the other rooms.

His attendants ran.

In each room the client was struggling... rolling around... thrashing...

Blood seeping from their eyes... nose...

Then nothing.

Silence.

 

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD !" A WOMAN YELLED.

Snoke glared,  growling at Rey. "YOU!"

Rey's  eyes wide open stared up at him.

"Feel." She said softly. 

She shoved pain into him.

She shoved every single emption she could.

He writhed, squealing.

His skin crumbling over his cracking bones.

His cries sounded like heaven to Rey.

She reached deep in the remaining bits of his mind and found what she sought...names...all of the names...

Every living client on the planet.

Using him before his body finally gave out...she tugged at them all.

Each wailing...each knowing ...

Why...

Rey took it all. 

Snoke's attendants didn't  make a move against her.

They smiled.

"It's  done...they're all gone. You can go...if you wish...go and do no more wrong !" Rey stated.

She was being kind.

 

Forgiveness.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben handled the clean up.

Hux handled the networking of the limited media Snoke had left in tack.

Rey waited.

"We're  back.  Sorry it took so long. But do you realize how wide an attack you unleashed? It was chaos..." Ben told her kissing her forehead.

Hux smirked,  both felt everything  now...Rey had unlocked all their dark threads.

"They deserved it." She said not a hint of regret.

Hux nodded,  "the children are adjusting. Blossoming."

"They should with the resources you two have with him gone... thankyou. I  am happy to guide them with you both." Rey nuzzled against Hux's  chest.

Ben cradled her head joining their embrace.

Each day brought new challenges with these powerful children...and Rey...she consistently made them thankful they chose her.

Society was mending...adjusting...  she was healing as many as she could taking time to recharge in between....

 

 

 


End file.
